extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Chalukya
General Information Jain|tech_group = Early Indian (until 750) Indian (since 750) |government = Nayankara System|rank = Kingdom|tag = CLY|capital = Savanaur (2211) (543-753) Paithre (4556) (973-1189) |culture = Marathi (Western Aryan)|development = Start: 133}} is a Jain Marathi monarchy under a nayankara system located in the Kanara, Mysore, Rayalaseema, Raichur Doab, Maidan, Konkan, Desh and Ahmednagar areas, Deccan region, India subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Fall of Rome' era. Replacing, gaining cores, Hindu in 543 the monarchy borders fellow Jain countries ( north and south), Hindu countries ( south, northeast and southeast) and the waters of the Laccadive Islands and the Coast of Konkan (Arabian Sea are and region) west. , losing its cores, will fracture into Hindu and Jain in 753, emerge from , gaining cores, in 973 and finally the country will fracture again, losing its cores, this time into Hindu countries: and in 1189, never appearing on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Chalukya" on-file. Bug: Country is a generic monarchy instead of a monarchy under a nayankara system. See also: , , , , Decisions Form Bharat ( Western Aryan) * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not ** Cultural Group is Western Aryan ** One of the following must be true: *** In Dharmic religious group ( Hindu, Jain, Zunist, Sanamahist, Sikh) or *** In Buddhist religious group ( Mahayana, Theravada, Vajrayana). ** Does not have Steppe Nomad government reform ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 3 Stability ** Embraced Feudalism ** Owns core province(s): Multan (506), Lahore (507), Surat (517), Chittor (518), Mathura (524), Madurai (536), Tondainadu (539), Daulatabad (545), Mahakoshal (550), Cuttack (552), Pataliputra (558), Bidar (1948), Kandy (2217), Kumari (4529), Ujjain (4580) and Mansura (4620) * Effect(s): ** Change country to Bharat. ** Change country missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Set government rank to Empire ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): India ** Can embrace Bharat Ideas and Traditions Indian Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Indian ** Is not at war ** Have at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Indian ** Change Unit Type to Indian Maratha Confederation * Requirment(s): ** does NOT exist ** Primary Culture is Marathi ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Own core province(s): East Berar (546), Satara (1946), Savanura (2211), Pune (2209), Rajapur (4548), and Kollapura (4550) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tanjore (2218) *** Own core province(s): Ahmadabad (516) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Deccan and Western India ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Marathas Ideas and Traditions Chalukyan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +1 Possible Advisors ** +50.0% Available Mercenaries * Ambition: ** +50.0% Improve Relations * Ideas: ** Karnatabala: *** +0.50 Yearly Army Tradition ** Chalukyan Architecture: *** -10.0% Construction Cost ** Manasollasa: *** -5.0% Technology Cost ** Secular Kings: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heretics *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens ** Cultural Fusion: *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** Chalukyan Ambassadors: *** +1 Diplomats ** Deccan Empire: *** -10.0% Development Cost Category:Countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Fall of Rome Category:Bugged Category:Jain countries Category:Marathi countries Category:Western Aryan countries Category:Early Indian (Tech) Category:Indian (Tech) Category:Nayankara System countries Category:Kingdom (Rank)